Where Dark and Light Meet
by Darklight231
Summary: What if Penny Halliwell was alive and Phoebe still went to New York? What would happen if Phoebe and Cole met there? OOC, AU, Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did Cole and Phoebe would still be together

_**Prologue**_

The sound of the busy streets and the shuffling of people's feet on pavement filled Phoebe's ears as she walked out of her apartment building onto the busy avenues and boulevards of New York City. The thick city air filled her lungs as she rushed on her way to work. She had left San Francisco a Three months ago to get away from the nagging and judgement of her two older sisters and grandma. Don't get her wrong she loved all three of them, but ever since she could remember Prue and her grandmother had tried to act in place of a mother she could barely remember. Piper being the older sister would usually back them up in whatever arguments took place between the trio and she felt suffocated. That's why when she hit her teens she started acting out, sleeping around, dressing provocatively, getting drunk etc.. The one thing she didn't do was ditch class even though she would pretend to, it was the only place she didn't feel constricted by her sisters. She didn't need a mother she needed a grams and older sisters. That's why she moved to New York to end the destructive tendencies she had started in order to get her family to listen and also to find herself not just be the less successful younger sister. She sighed as she stopped at the cafe where she waitressed at to help pay her tuition as her family wouldn't help and steeled herself for another long day in the Big Apple.

On the other side of the city Cole Turner sighed as he put aside another case file he had to take care of. He leaned back stretching to get the kinks that were lodged in his back from bending over the countless papers in the file. He looked at his watch and groaned.

"Only nine a.m., figures." He muttered to himself. Cole had been at the office since four in the morning working on this case. The Brotherhood of the Thorn had assigned him to this case as it involved one of the Source's best operatives besides himself. He despised the Source and the Brotherhood with all his being, including the demonic half, but for the sake of survival hid the disdain. He might be half demon, but he had no desire for harming innocents like others in the Underworld. The reason he started working for them is they threatened his father's soul which Cole's mother kept after she murdered him. At least in working for them Cole had secretly saved other half demons who faced a similar fate by helping them escape and hide in the mortal world.

His stomach rumbled breaking him out of his thoughts. He got up gathering his things he had court in three hours and he knew from experience it was never good to start a trial on an empty stomach. Once everything was ready to go he left his office and notified his secretary.

"Chelsea, I'm leaving and won't be in for the rest of the day due to a case. If anyone calls please take a message and leave it on my desk." He told the middle-aged woman while pressing the button for the elevator.

"Okay, Mr. Turner. Good luck on the case." she said.

"Thank you," He called as he entered the elevator. The doors closed and he leaned his head back against the wall listening to the elevator's Annoyingly stereotypical music. After agonizingly long seconds the doors dinged signaling the arrival to the ground floor. Cole straightened up his posture exit the elevator and making his way to the parking garage. He found his car, a simple black toyota camry, and unlocked it putting the stuff for his case in the back seat of the vehicle. He then entered the car putting in his key and starting the ignition. He drove out of the garage heading to a cafe near the courthouse he heard some of his colleagues talking about.

Phoebe sighed as the breakfast rush continued to stream in a buzz of chatter filled the usually calm cafe. She headed over to her next table, there sat a lone tall, dark, and handsome man.

"Hello, I'm Phoebe and I'll be your server today," she greeted.

Cole looked at the woman in front of him, she was absolutely beautiful. He felt Belthazor stir inside of him recognizing his soulmate. He smiled at Phoebe gently taking in her appearance. She was petite with chocolate brown hair and eyes he could lose himself in.

"Hello," He greeted kindly.

"What would you like to order today?" She responded.

Cole glanced at his menu having trouble deciding what to order. He looked back up at her establishing eye contact. Phoebe's breath caught in her throat there was something about this man that drew her to him and she wasn't sure what, but she was determined to find out.

"What would you recommend?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Well, the English Breakfast Platter is our most popular," Phoebe replied with a smile of her own. "But I prefer the simple Pancake and Eggs Platter, which comes with three pancakes and two eggs, with Hot Chocolate."

"I'll take the Pancake and Eggs Platter then," Cole smiled,

"And what would you like to drink?" She enquired.

"Just plain coffee." He said.

"I'll be right on that," Phoebe jotted down the order and walked away not knowing that the wheels of destiny had changed. In the original timeline their meeting would have taken place a lot later and any relationship between them doomed from the start, but the angel of love would not be denied and brought them together with her blessing. The Elders could stuff it for all she cared they wouldn't find out until it was too late.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not owned charmed. If I did Cole and Phoebe would still be together

_**Chapter One**_

**San Francisco, California**

While the fated meeting between soulmates was taking place, across the country the Halliwell family were just starting their day. Penny despite her old age was the first one up and out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and started her morning ritual.

After that was done she headed done to the kitchen starting breakfast. She sighed as she thought of her granddaughters the prophesied Charmed Ones. How they would even work together long enough to get anything done she wouldn't know. Prue and Piper would be fine they got along well enough, but they had their faults. Prue being the eldest was prideful and could refuse to listen to other people's side. She was doing well enough Penny supposed, but Prue was a stubborn women. Piper on the other hand kept second guessing herself and usually took the safe way out. Such as now, Piper was an amazing cook and had dreams of being a chef, but put it aside to take the easy way out and started working a boring job at a bank. Then there was Phoebe the youngest, she was wild and spontaneous with a zest for life. She was not afraid to make her opinions known and could be quite loud in voicing them. While in some cases that was a good thing in others it could cause her to be reckless. There was also her devil may care attitude that caused her to get into trouble more often than not.

The timer dinged on the toaster breaking Penny out of her thoughts. She went about the kitchen putting the finishing touches on breakfast for her and the girls. Her breath hitched as she saw that she had set out a fourth plate.

"Phoebe's not here," she reminded herself as she put away the extra plate. The house had been quiet since Phoebe had left. She still expected to wake up in the early morning hours to the three sisters arguing because of something Phoebe did, but the past few months granted an empty silence to those early mornings.

Penny had been against her going to New York, as Phoebe was immature and irresponsible. She had gotten her way for a short while, but then Phoebe hit on Prue's fiance Rodger and denied doing so. Penny didn't know whose side to take these were her grandchildren, but in the end she believed Rodger as Phoebe did tend to have a new man every week. That was the final straw for Phoebe, she supposed as the sisters had a huge row in the middle of the living room. The next day Phoebe had a suitcase packed and announced she was leaving for New York that evening. Still Penny wondered whether she had made the correct decision, she had been watching the man more closely and things seemed to line up with Phoebe's opinion of him. He was arrogant, egotistical, lazy, and seemed to view Prue more as a trophy to be won then the independent woman she was.

Piper rushed down the stairs seeing her grams sitting at the table in deep thought. She pulled out a chair sitting next to her grandmother. She was quiet for a little while trying to think of what her grams could be thinking about so deeply.

"Good morning," Prue greeted breaking the palpable silence. "How was everyone's sleep?"

"I slept well. How about you?" Piper answered

"I slept wonderfully now that Phoebe's gone. Now that I don't have to worry about her acting like a harlot around Rodger..."

"Prue! Don't talk about your sister that way even if she's not here!" Penny scolded disappointed in Prue.

"What! It's true, she was with a new guy every week before she moved out. Who knows it might be every other day now. Finishing college! Yeah, right. She probably dropped out of class on the first day. Let's face it Grams she is irresponsible, immature, and has a lot of destructive tendencies. She'll be asking for money before the month's out citing she needs it then blow it on a flimsy whim. I love her, she's my sister, but she has a lot of growing up to do."

Penny wanted to defend Phoebe, but given her less than stellar track record knew Prue was telling the truth.

"Anyway, I don't have time to dwell on Phoebe," Prue said taking a calming breath. "I have my wedding to plan. Piper would you be my maid of honor?"

"I would love to," Piper smiled over the rim of her mug of coffee.

"Honey are you sure this is what you want?" Penny enquired.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Rodger is a great guy. He has a stable job with low health risk and comes from a respectable family. He's the perfect guy."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure. Remember though, there is no such thing as a perfect guy. Every person has their faults, some more than others, and calling them perfect just sets you up for disappointment when you find out their not."

"Thanks Grams, but there is nothing wrong with Rodger and I didn't ask for your proverbs. Now I need to go or I'll be late for work." Prue announced. She gathered her things leaving the kitchen in a huff and slamming the door on her way out of the house unaware how true her grandmother's words would ring a few short days later.

Penny turned to her other granddaughter.

"Don't you have work sweetie?" She asked Piper.

"No, The bank laid me off yesterday," she sighed.

"I'm so sorry Piper, but maybe this a sign."

"A sign of what? That I'm destined to be unemployed. This is the fourth time in two years that I've been laid off."

"No, it's a sign that you should your passion of being a chef. I talked to the owner of Quake and right now their looking for a new chef I managed to get you an interview for a week from now."

"Really Grams? You're the best!" Piper squealed.

"I know. I worry about your sister's though."

"Why Grams? Well, Phoebe I get but why Prue? She's able to hold down a job and is going to be getting married to Rodger soon. She has her life altogether unlike Phoebe."

"I will admit I worry for Phoebe, but I worry about Prue just as much. She has made a good life for herself, but she never seems happy. I also get this vibe from Rodger that he only wants Prue as a trophy not because he is in love with her. Prue's no trophy she's an independent young woman. She's too stubborn to listen to me though and I don't want her to get her."

"And Pheebs?"

"Phoebe is irresponsible and immature, but she has a good heart. I'm afraid of people taking advantage of her. She can also be very reckless and she has a devil may care attitude that in some situations is great, but mainly gets her into trouble. Need I go on?"

"No Grams, you've made your point." Piper said reminiscing all the times Phoebe got into trouble because of her famous attitude. She missed her little sister and worried about her more than she let on. She was always caught between Prue who had always been her big sister and protector in school and Phoebe who was her little baby sister when the two fought. She missed when they were little and the closest of sisters. As they grew up however the two drifted away and started to fight leaving Piper drowning as she tried to play the peace-keeper between the two.

The duo finished their breakfast in silence hoping beyond hope that the two warring sisters would reach reconciliation soon and wondering about the youngest member of their family not knowing the hands of fate had led Phoebe to the protection of her soulmate.

**New York City, New York**

Phoebe let out a breath of relief as the breakfast crowd died down and let her thoughts wander back to the man she met earlier today. He had identified himself as Cole Turner an Assistant District Attorney who was working on a high profile case. He had had his meal and left for a trial at the courthouse but not before they exchanged phone numbers. He was different than the other guys she had hooked up with in California. Cole didn't seem to see her as a conquest, but rather a woman that was worth remembering. As he left he had promised to call her so they could meet somewhere and get to know each other. Unlike other guys who had used that as a way to say have sex, he said like he genuinely wanted to know her and not her body. It was a new feeling to her to have a man honestly want her as a person.

"Hey, Phoebe, shifts over," her co-worker Melissa called breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Coming Lissa," she called gathering up her purse and clocking out.

"So who was the hottie earlier this morning?" Melissa asked as they exited the cafe. Melissa was a petite woman at age 26 with fiery red hair streaked with blonde highlights. Her and Phoebe had met when Phoebe first moved to New York City as they lived across the hall from each other.

"His name is Cole," Phoebe answered. "He's an Assistant District Attorney."

"Oh, a lawyer, do tell. What's he like?" She pressed.

"He seemed nice enough but I really don't know him well enough yet."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't exchanged phone numbers and he told me he'd call me so we can go out to lunch some time and get to know each other better. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Do you like him?"

"I feel strangely attracted to him." Phoebe said.

They reached their apartment building and parted ways. Phoebe took out her keys unlocking the door to her modest apartment. The apartment wasn't really anything to boast about but it was proof that she could make it on her own. She walked to the apartment's tiny kitchen fixing herself a small lunch. She was proud to see that the local community cooking lessons she had taken paid off. She was nowhere near Piper's realm of cooking but now if she followed a recipe from a box or cookbook it would turn out pretty well. She pushed her thoughts aside moving to the small table she had acquired from a thrift store taking out her books to start reviewing for the upcoming test in class that was scheduled to take place later that day.

"_Not guilty,"_ the Judge announced the verdict to the courtroom that evening concluding the lengthy trial.

Cole let out a sigh of relief as the proceedings drew to a close. He was saved from the Source and Brotherhood's punishments for another day. Cole followed the defendant out of the courthouse. He hated that he helped a murderer be set free but he promised to himself that later he would take care of the demon before it could kill another innocent. Cole himself may be half demon but he had a strong sense of justice, in fact being half demon seemed to make it stronger. Ever since he could remember Belthazor would rage within him when he saw injustice being done and would want to right it.

Cole stepped into his car heading towards the expensive apartment building he was staying at. He let his thoughts drift to his soulmate. Phoebe, he corrected, she was beautiful and seemed like a nice person. He could barely wait to get to know her better. He also worried about what she would do when she found out that he was half demon. Thinking about her possible reaction caused him to frown. He shook those thoughts from his head. Cole would get to know her a little bit first he rationalized before telling her about his demon half.

First things first though he had to vanquish the demon he helped set free. Then he would call Phoebe and set up a date so that they could get to know each other. He pulled into his apartment's parking garage and exhaled. He had a long night ahead of him.

**A/N:** Second post in one day I'm tired. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know I am! Please feel free to review down below it would mean a lot to me.


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**

**NYC, New York**

Darkness shrouded the side alley that Cole was in as he stalked the demon that he had helped free earlier that day. Cole used his magic to create an impenetrable curtain of fog in order to conceal the alley he was in. It would do no good to have someone see him vanquishing one of the Source's most trusted servants. The demon picking up traces of someone else's magic turned to face Cole.

"Belthazor," the demon hissed in greeting with its undisguised gravelly voice, "what are you doing here? I thought you would be cozying up to the Source not here following little ol' me."

"Well Debatron," Cole answered. "Tonight's a lovely night and I thought I'd go hunting. Do you want to know what my prey is?"

"What?"

"You."

"Traitor! When the Source finds out…"

"I really don't care about the source and anyway who's going to tell him?" Cole asked, pulling out the athame that he had hidden on his person. He infused some of his magic into it and threw it at the demon with deadly accuracy that can only be picked up with years of experience. The demon combusted violently destroying the offending weapon with it, thus destroying the only piece of evidence tying Cole to the demon's demise. Cole walked out of the imposing alley onto the crowded streets blending into the foot traffic secure in the knowledge that the demon wouldn't be harming any more innocents. Belthazor eased out of his rage glad that Debatron had gotten his just reward.

With the demon out of the way Cole started planning out his next step, calling Phoebe. He was unsure of what to say to her. Normally Cole didn't bother with dating or asking a lady out unless it was needed for an assignment. He never had the desire to before now. Now Cole wanted to ask Phoebe out and get to know her better but he had no idea how to go about doing it. Phoebe was special. She must have guys lining up to date her, how could he compare? Sure he had the advantage of having magic over them, but she didn't know that. To her he was just an unexciting mundane lawyer, nothing special. Cole started thinking of ways of how he could get to know her. In the end he decided to call her and plan a time to meet up for coffee. He knew it was unoriginal, but it seemed like the only way to get to know her without actually going out on a date and rushing into a relationship.

Cole walked up to his apartment unlocking it. He was greeted to the sight of lavish furnishings and ornate decor. He walked past all of these things caring little for them and headed to his bedroom. He adjusted the finishing touches to his plan and wrote it down. He cast a look at the clock sitting on his bedside table debating whether to call Phoebe at that moment or in the morning. The red block letters of the digital clock shone 10:45 p.m.. 'In the morning then,' Cole decided as he went through his nightly routine. He showered and threw on a pair of plain white boxers and a white tank top. Cole turned out the lights crawling into bed thinking of what the coming days would bring.

Halfway across the city Phoebe sat down on a bench in the subway station setting her messenger bag down beside her. She checked the subway schedule she had picked up during one of her first days in the city. She didn't care for being out late at night in the city alone, but she had to take a night class this semester as it was the only time it was offered for that particular course. She looked up from the map/schedule in her hands to survey the platform that she was waiting on. There was a young mother trying to quiet her baby, a group of teenagers congregating together to smoke what smelled like pot, a man at the end of the platform that seemed to have dozed off, the schedule board blinked and another line turned red announcing a delay. Phoebe zoned out exhausted from the day. A few hours later, her train arrived and she continued her commute home.

**A/N:** Sorry this update took longer then expected. Thank you for hanging in there and being patient with me.


End file.
